In computing devices, certain applications may be relied upon to open, view, and edit data files of various types and/or formats. As examples, a text editor application may he configured to open, view, and edit text files, while an image editor application may be configured to open, view, and edit image files. Generally, different types of data files may be distinguished by different file extensions. Similarly, a computing device may have several different programs installed to open the different types of data files, as directed by a user of the computing device.